goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Lawson and Gelman Kidnap Cynder and Get Grounded
Lawson: Man! We can't believe we got sent to our rooms and had being forced to watch Shimajirō and Disney Princess movies after going to Chuck E Cheese's while grounded. What shall we do? Gelman: I know! We will kidnap Cynder in your room into knowing where our money is to buy The Happytime Murders. Lawson: Good idea, Gelman. at Vyond City is out for a walk in the city Cynder: Hey! Let me go! What's got into you? to: Gelman and Lawson tying Cynder to a chair in the dungeon Lawson: (in Captain Underpants's voice): Now you are trapped! And Gelman, do you know where our money is? Gelman: No, but we've got lots of tools to torture her into not telling us where our money is? Lawson: Really? Gelman: Yes. Really. We will give her a painful torture making a toothache. A really painful toothache. The one that we can use appliers, the wires, and the clips to attach to her tooth. And we can her scream and telling us the truth where our pocket money is. Lawson: That's great. Now I will ask Sarah West where our money is. walks to Cynder Gelman: Cynder. We haven't got any money to buy The Happytime Murders on DVD. We really want some money for our parents to pay for the DVD. Can you tell me where our pocket money is? becomes angry Cynder: No! Lawson: Why not? Cynder: Because I don't know where your pocket money is! Gelman: You don't know where our pocket money is? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I really like your attitude. Lawson: Gelman, can you go and find something to make Sarah West tell us where our money is? I'll sort her out. walks in carrying two red feathers Lawson: I'm sure these feathers should work. These feathers might help you tell the truth. gives the other red feather to Gelman becomes shocked Cynder: Don't do it! Not feathers! Anything but feathers. Keep those red feathers away from my feet. Put those feathers back. Hey hey hey! Don't do it! I swear! If you dare tickle my feet, you'll be in big trouble. Don't you dare tickle me. I am very serious. I am really really really really serious. Untie me. Hey! I'm still not telling you where your pocket money is! Spyro: Stop right there! Gelman: Oh no! It's Spyro, Toothless, Po & Gumball Toothless, Po & Gumball walk in angry Spyro: Gelman and Lawson! We can’t believe you both kidnapped Cynder and tickled her feet into asking for pocket money! That’s it! Gumball: Nobody kidnaps Cynder on our watch, we're gonna tell your fathers! Gelman's Father: Gelman, how dare you kidnap Cynder?! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded. MLP:FIM is out of Netflix! Lawson's Father: Erwin, how dare you kidnap Cynder?! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded/ MLP:FIM is out of Netflix! CAST Eric as Lawson Joey as Gelman Julie as Cynder Young Guy as Spyro Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gumball Watterson Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Simon as Gelman's dad Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff